The present invention is directed to the combustion furnace art and, more particularly, to a high efficiency, low pollution solid fuel furnace.
Whereas numerous solid fuel combustion furnaces are known to the prior art, none of these designs incorporates state-of-the-art technology. As a result, such furnaces are relatively inefficient, and often produce high pollution levels. The high cost of electricity and oil has produced a renewed interest in solid fuel furnaces, particularly wood burning furnaces. The pollution levels produced by wood burning furnaces are, however, a major concern, as is the relative inefficiency of conventional wood burning furnace designs.
There is a long felt need in the solid fuel furnace art, therefore, for a highly efficient, low pollution producing solid fuel furnace.